Is It True?
by Lallen
Summary: Un pequeño One-Shot donde todos sospechan de Naoko. Menciones casi imperceptibles de shojo-ai.


**¿Is It True?**

**Un Fanfic De Hyper Police**

**Disclaimmer: Hyper Police no me pertenece, solo este fanfic.**

**Warning: Muy leve mención de shojo-ai. Fonne x Naoko, pero MUY leve. **

-Arrrgh… no puedo creer que esa idiota de Naoko se haya ido con la insoportable de Fonne… ts… -Sakura dio un golpe sobre la mesa mientras exclamaba estas palabras.

Makoto observo preocupado como la mesa presentaba una serie de rasguños y lesiones que aumentaban cada vez que la kitsune se enojaba por algo. "Pronto tendré que comprar una nueva mesa…"

-Bueno, Sakura… si ella consiguió un trabajo y le va bien, mejor, ¿no?- opinó Natsuki, como siempre viendo el lado positivo, mientras tomaba un sorbo de leche de la taza frente a ella.

Tommy asintió con la cabeza, al igual que Batanen.

-Vaya que son insoportables…- Sakura volvió a fastidiarse al ver que nadie le daba la razón.

Los amigos estaban sentados en el café de Makoto, cada uno con su bebida correspondiente, y no habían discutido de ningún suceso interesante en toda su estancia. Tal vez por eso Sakura había querido sacar algún tema interesante a colación.

Y tal vez por eso, Batanen se decidió a desarrollar el tema.

-Bueno, pero al mismo tiempo es curioso que Naoko este de compañera de trabajo de una engreída como Fonne, que básicamente les hace la vida imposible cuando las encuentra, ¿cierto?-

-Seeh… ¿Por qué estará trabajando con Fonne?- respaldó Tommy, más con curiosidad que con ganas de sacar alguna conclusión interesante. Como siempre, el hombre lobo tenía una sonrisa y una mirada alegres.

Sakura tomó la palabra de nuevo, feliz al encontrar más aceptación. –Creía que le agradábamos… que curioso que haya cambiado de opinión-

La chica gato sentada junto a ella comenzó a ver como el tema iba peligrosamente hacia convertirse en algún tipo de discusión injusta (pues Naoko no estaba ahí para responder), por lo que rápidamente formuló un leve pretexto.

-Bueno… seguro pagan un buen dinero allá…- musitó Natsuki.

-Dicen que el jefe de la empresa detesta a los monsters.- murmuró Tommy, como si estuviera contando un gran secreto, y tratando de demostrar algo como "_yo también sé algo, no me vayan a sacar de la conversación_".

-…bueno… es cierto que antes Naoko también nos detestaba…- admitió Natsuki recordando la primera vez que le asignaron una misión con ella.

Al principio Naoko había sido también del estilo de "Humanos si, Monsters ni de broma", Natsuki aun tenia uno que otro escalofrió al recordar alguna de sus frases cargadas de odio, o de las miradas tipo _iceberg asesino_ que Naoko le había dedicado al principio.

-Pero había cambiado, ¿no? Honestamente dudo que esa sea la razón, se había vuelto la simpática chica musculosa de turno.- dijo Batanen.

-¿Entonces…?- preguntó dudoso Tommy.

-Entonces tuvo otra razón para trabajar allí.-

-… ¡Y encima junto a Fonne!- se quejó Sakura. Para nadie era un secreto que Fonne y Sakura se odiaban.

Natsuki recordó amargamente la vez que las habían encontrado en plena misión y Fonne les había dicho varios insultos sin que Naoko se molestase siquiera en defenderlos.

-…y no nos defiende cuando Fonne nos molesta…- musitó preocupada, dándole otro sorbo a su leche.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, tomó un buen y largo sorbo del sake que le acababa de traer Makoto. Luego de dejarlo sobre la mesa, recordó esa escena y gruñó enfadada:

-¡Gaaah! ¡Por qué junto a Fonne! ¿No hay más agentes acaso? ¡Parece conspiración!-

-Siempre supo que Fonne nos odia… ¿Por qué trabajar con alguien que odia a sus amigos? Porque eso somos, ¿no? Sus amigos…- la última parte de la afirmación de Tommy estaba plagada de la duda.

-Además es una de esas compañías racistas que solo aceptan humanos…- comentó Natsuki.

-¿Habrá recuperado sus ideas antiguas sobre nosotros?- se preguntó Batanen mirando hacia arriba, tomando un sorbo de su café, y dándose cuenta justo en ese momento de que la taza estaba vacía. – ¡Makoto! ¿Podrías traerme otro café?-

-Es cierto que eso de pasarse a una compañía racista… es como un mensaje para nosotros, o suena como uno.- se lamentó Natsuki.

-¡Y eso de trabajar con Fonne! ¡Con esa rubia insoportable!- Sakura no perdía la oportunidad, obviamente, de irse contra Fonne. –Grrr… seguro esa tipa es parte de alguna organización tipo "Sólo debe haber humanos… blablabla…"-

-Es cierto que si dijeran que fundó una liga anti-monsters, no me sorprendería. – agregó Tommy.

-Grr… ¡Es una tipa desagradable! ¿Qué hace Naoko trabajando con ella? ¿Qué demonios trae con Fonne? ¡Es una tonta dizque muy ruda y se cree muy guapa! Si casi parecen lesb…-

Sakura calló de forma casi inmediata, pero justo ahí, a todos se les iluminó el cerebro con una misma idea descabellada.

Siguió un silencio algo incómodo pues todos tenían rondando en sus mentes la misma explicación a la pregunta.

Se miraron entre ellos, realmente sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta, y Makoto le trajo el café a Batanen. Cuando lo dejó sobre la mesa, se detuvo a mirarlos y entonces preguntó: -Oigan, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se callaron de pronto?-

Sólo se oyó el clásico sonido de la campanita de la entrada anunciando la llegada de alguien más. Era el Sr. Muragami. Al entrar y verlos a todos en silencio, se quedó callado; los miró extrañado durante unos minutos.

Hasta que Tommy se decidió a decir en voz alta lo que todos estaban pensando -Oigan… ¿No será que Naoko es lesbiana?-

Otros minutos de largo y pesado silencio.

-Siempre dije que no era muy femenina.- comentó el encogiéndose de hombros.

El silencio permaneció pese a esa afirmación. El buen hombre, luego de haber entrado en la conversación, consideró que no tenía más que decir y le pidió a Makoto un café.

Y la conversación entre los demás se reanudó lentamente.

-Pero… pero… ¿Enserio creen que sea posible?- preguntó Natsuki, anonadada.

-Pues… bueno… yo lo veo así: O le pagan bien o realmente hay gato encerrado.- afirmó Batanen con sabiduría, con el dedo en el aire como si fuera una afirmación digna de profetas.

Makoto suspiró con resignación, y rezó porque a Naoko no se le ocurriera aparecer en el café. Bueno, a menos de que sí fuese lesbiana, en cuyo caso tal vez no se enojaría con los dem… oh rayos comenzaba a pensar que la posibilidad no era tan remota.

-Jo… ¿Estás diciendo que **Naoko podría estar enamorada de****Fone**?- preguntó Sakura, con mala cara de sólo imaginar que alguien pudiese encontrar algo bueno en Fonne.

-Wow, enserio lo dijo…- musitó Tommy, impresionado.

-Pues eso seria lo lógico de nuestra idea, ¿no?- respondió Batanen, haciendo entrar en razón a Tommy.

-Puaj… que mal gusto.- afirmó Sakura.

-Pero… tal vez no, tal vez sólo es que necesitaba un trabajo… digo, no tiene por que ser forzosamente lesbiana- Natsuki intentaba que la discusión no saliera tanto de contexto.

Todos reflexionaron un momento esa simple explicación.

-…Aunque es cierto que el termino "Marimacha" no le iba tan mal…- Hasta que la reflexión de Sakura regreso la posibilidad anterior a colación.

-Como dije: Siempre pensé que no era muy femenina que digamos.- reafirmó el Señor Muragami tomando sorbos de café.

-¡Pero bueno! – exclamó Natsuki. –No porque le guste hacer ejercicio, vea lucha libre, no se vista muy femenina, trabaje con otra chica, esté mas musculosa que Batanen y tenga una foto de Fonne en bikini quiere decir que sea forzosament…-

-¿¡FOTO DE FONNE EN BIKINI!- exclamaron todos al unisonó, casi echándosele encima a la pobre chica gato, que se hundió en su silla un poco asustada de tanta atención.

Mientras tanto, Batanen revisaba los músculos de su brazo preguntándose si enserio Naoko ya lo había superado.

-Natsuki… ¿Enserio Naoko tiene una foto así? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Batanen intrigado, cuando terminó su examen muscular.

-B…bueno… una vez que fui a su casa vi esa foto y…-

-¡¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? ¡Admite que es algo sospechoso!-exclamó Sakura gesticulando con las manos.

-Es que no sé si la tiene con esa intención…-

-Oh vaya ¿Y con qué intención va a ser?- gruñó Sakura.

-¡Pues en la foto estaban las dos!-

-¡¿LAS DOS? ¿Ósea que enserio estaban…?- preguntó Tommy sintiendo un leve sangrado nasal.

-¡Tommy! ¡No seas malpensado claro que no! ¡Estaban en vacaciones o algo así!- protestó Natsuki.

Makoto decidió que era buena idea prepararse un café también, con ganas de no escuchar qué más seguía en la conversación. Por desgracia, no pudo hacerlo pues Natsuki le pidió otra taza de leche.

Dioses… ¿Por qué Ayami había elegido justo ese día para ir a visitar a sus padres?

-Independientemente del asunto de la foto, tienen que admitir que el asunto es muy sospechoso. Me pregunto si entre ellas no habrá pasado algo y por eso Naoko consiguió trabajo tan rápidamente…- inquirió venenosamente Sakura.

-¡Yaaaaa!- se quejo Natsuki, golpeándose la cabeza con la mesa.

-¿Ira Naoko a proponerle matrimonio?- preguntó Tommy con una sonrisa. Ver a Naoko en vestido de novia seguro sería un espectáculo divertido.

Y justo ahí, la tragedia.

-¿Yo, Matrimonio, a quién?-

Todos los ahí reunidos saltaron casi al mismo tiempo de la sorpresa. La chica de cabello negro, ropa de mecánica y modales masculinos acababa de entrar al café.

Makoto casi se traga la cuchara del café cuando la vio llegar, pese a que él no había dicho nada en toda la escabrosa conversación anterior.

-Tráeme una cerveza, Makoto, por favor.- pidió Naoko mientras se sentaba junto a sus excolegas, que la miraban como una especie en exhibición. –Ok, ahora si lo pregunto: ¿Exactamente con quién dijeron que me iba a casar?-

-…no, con nadie.- dijo Tommy, empequeñeciendo en su asiento.

-¡Vamos, escuché lo que dijeron!-

-¡¿Que? ¡¿Todo?- exclamó Sakura, horrorizada.

Natsuki saltó de su asiento y se tiró a los pies de Naoko ante la mirada desconcertada de la caza recompensas.

-¡Aah! ¡Naoko! ¡Perdónanos no estábamos discutiendo enserio si eras lesbiana! ¡No queríamos decir que tuvieras una relación con Fonne! ¡Ni tampoco sospechábamos de la foto donde ella está en bikini! ¡Lo sentimos Naoko! ¡No quisimos decir que fueras una marimacha ni nada del estilo! ¡Por favor!- apoyó la cabeza en el piso, de un golpe. – ¡Perdónanos!-

Naoko parpadeó un par de veces confundida. –Ehem… en realidad solo había oído lo del matrimonio pero… ahm…-

Todos empalidecieron con esta ultiman declaración. Sakura tuvo ganas de golpear a Natsuki, Tommy se preguntó si los golpes de Naoko dolían mas que los de Batanen, éste se quedó inmóvil mordiéndose el labio, y Natsuki miró a Naoko con cara de terror.

Makoto le trajo la cerveza, y Naoko le tendió un billete.

-…si realmente quieren saber, tampoco están demasiado lejos de la realidad.- dijo la morena, antes de tomar con una mano la botella de cerveza y retirarse con una sonrisa, ante las caras atontadas de los demás.

Muragami, del otro lado del café, murmuró un orgulloso "lo sabía…".

Fuera del café, Naoko se encogió de hombros, se dijo que sus compañeros eran todo un caso, y observó al cielo con mirada pensativa. A unos metros de distancia, la maquina que usaban ella y Fonne estaba estacionada, con Fonne observando un mapa con atención.

Naoko observó la escena en silencio, y sonrió para sí misma.

"…pero tal vez… decirle la verdad seria bueno"

**¡Ya era hora de un fanfic para esta estupenda serie!**

**¡Aunque sea un yuri, que sé que no es del gusto de todos, pero los invito a escribir si conocen esta serie!**


End file.
